


SBI Mafia AU

by DreamBird711, DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Series: Ideas [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU TIME BABIE, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, fun times, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!Welcome to this dumb little au I spent far to long on!It’s just a superpower au mixed with crime and heroes.—In the State of California, in the Country of the United States, is a large city known as L’Manburg.A lot of people live there and not all are the best.In fact, Welcome.To Our Modern Star City.
Series: Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019656
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anyone is free to use this!  
> just credit me and you're chill!

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Welcome to this dumb little au I spent far to long on! 

It’s just a superpower au mixed with crime and heroes. 

—

In the State of California, in the Country of the United States, is a large city known as L’Manburg. 

A lot of people live there and not all are the best. 

In fact, Welcome. 

To Our Modern Star City. 

—

**Phil-** wings. It's pretty simple, he can fly and has some purdy bird wings. Though they do have to be taken care of properly.

 **Techno-** blood god’s blessing. He was blessed by the blood god making him much stronger, faster, more agible, sharper, just _more_ in general, but it comes with the side effect of needing to kill, spill blood in the name of the blood god.

 **Wilbur-** editor. He can “edit” things in real life and while it can be used in the present tense, it’s easier to use in the past, mainly used to edit memories, snip a little here, add a little there. But extras do need to go somewhere. 

**Tommy-** Persuasion. Can get anyone to side with him for brief periods of time but the aftermath causes them to despise him for 5 minutes after. (Could lead to angst after he has to save someone by persuasion but after they insult him and play into his insecurities.)

Phil is a power broker that’s unafraid to get his hands dirty. 

Techno is an independent hitman and a highly successful one at that, the blood lust created by his power. 

Soot House is a group of professional thieves, famous in underground rings for impossible heists. 

Business Bay is a high ranking gang that gets to associate with the cartel bc of deo. 

Big museum heists but each have a different object they’re there for, for comedic effect, and then they get busted because of a traitor in the midst of one of the groups, and while out running cops, they end up working together to escape. They realize they’re all there for separate reasons and ditch each other, but can’t stop thinking about how clean the escape went when they worked together. 

Eventually, they meet again in a comically similar situation, but this time, they’re all there for the same object, when they run into each other, they work together, through realizing that their combined force is near unstoppable, they make a shaky deal to work together, solidifying contact. 

Soon, they form the family bond, and start working together more and more. 

Eventually they realize if they just made a new combination of their force, they’d go farther than all the groups around them, so they do. They make sleepy bois inc and quickly rise to the top, dominating all other groups, meeting the treasures, and controlling L’Manburg with an iron fist. 

— 

**Dream-** tracker. Can find anyone at any time as long as has something of theirs or has touched them within the week. 

**George-** seer. Has numerous forms of supervision, anything from xray to future, though the more powerful the type, the harder it is to control. 

**Sapnap-** pyromania. Fire manipulation and creation, my friend. But the more fire there is the harder it is to keep from just burning everything down.

 **Bad-** demi-demon. He’s half demon so he’s got some demon boi powers.

The Muffinteers is a superhero team built out of the best in the business, it started with Dream meeting George and then forming a duo, knowing their combined force of a seer and tracker would dominate most of the crime in their smaller city. 

Soon, their talent is recognized and they get moved to a bigger city where they meet Sapnap and he joins the group, now a trio, the pyromaniac gives the group a more offensive edge, which shoves them farther into the limelight. 

With the limelight, comes more attention, which means they get moved to an even bigger place. In the bigger city, L’Manburg, Dream reconnects with his old friend from academy, BadBoyHalo, and the form the muffinteers, knowing that in adding the Demi-demon, they’d become unstoppable. 

From there, they dominate the superhero charts in popularity and effectiveness in L’Manburg. 

— 

**Tubbo-** Split. Can split into multiple versions of himself but they pull from his personality to create their own, they also most often have a one track mind & heart, typically not the smartest either. Tubbo has minor control over them but they’re mostly independent. Also once a personality is split off, they stay with him as a voice in his head, so he doesn't split too many. 

(Big Law (a lawyer) was the first, followed by Tubbox (a packager), Tubboat (a boat captain), Theroprist (a therapist & a priest?), Toob (a violent murderer), Big Crime (arsonist), and another unnamed one that only rambles about the archives) 

**Niki-** Empathic. Can feel others emotions and lightly influence them through intensity. (example, she can bring anger down to annoyance or up to rage) though being around a lot of people is often over stimulating. 

**Fundy-** Code. Can filter reality through coding, changing everyday life to what he wants, though he is limited by length and size. The more he wants to alter, the shorter it’s gonna stay. (example: he can make the sky green but only for 5 minutes) 

The treasures are close personal friends of the sleepy bois, when things happen to them, bad things happen to everyone else. The treasures are super protected, like treasure, so no one touches them. Depending on who gets hurt, the perpetrator will disappear or be made an example of. 

Niki was the first treasure, a kind baker who happened to live on their main turf. Wilbur would visit daily and eventually they became close friends and Wilbur revealed his, less than legal, job to her and she stayed with him, helping them do cover ups and eventually joining the operation. 

Tubbo was the second, an old friend of Tommy’s that moved back into town. Tommy immediately latched back onto him and pulled him into the operation, his wide variety of skills he keeps in his personalities useful. (also he needs to be kept track of. The more he splits the stronger the voices become. Any day he could break.)

Fundy is the last, the result of a one night stand between Wilbur and a nice woman named Sally, Fundy was raised until he was five by his mother and she passed away in a car crash. Being his only living relative, they sent Fundy to his house with a letter saying who he was and why he was there. Wilbur was really confused but brought him into his life, even though it’s dangerous, and protected him. Knowing if he didn’t he’d probably die, killed for his relations. 

—

**Skeppy-** Gemlin. With the ability to turn his entire body into a rare powerful crystal with a vaguely teal color called castilinine (pronounced cast-till-lynn-ine) that can resist basically any damage and a small chunk can power anything for around a year. While he can make his body this crystal, he can also make thin off shoots he can snap off and do as he pleases with. After long use of a detached crystal, it will slowly disintegrate. 

Skeppy was a small time criminal, guilty of theft and occasional arson when he got into the mercenary business and got famous for being indestructible. Currently, he's under SBI protection in exchange for Crystal Shoots and Shards when he has them.

Some very powerful people currently want to lock him away and brake him down for his crystals. 

Zak is his civilian identity and he was good friends with a "Bad" before going into hiding. 

— 

**Purpled-** Mimic. Can copy any fighting style he sees as long as he watches for at least a minute. if a person mainly fights with their power, he can use a lesser version of it.

Purpled’s flip- makes other forget how to fight, fighting tooth and nail like savages

 **GamerBoy80-** Dragon. Can take on enderdragon traits for extended periods of time. But the more traits he takes on the less human he becomes.

GamerBoy80's flip- Removal. Can take away human traits from others, the more they loose the more feral they become. 

**Astelic-** Banshee. Sonic Shriek. 

Astelic flip- mute. Can completely silence her movements.

 **Sammy Green-** Australian Flip. can make someone’s power flip into the opposite. But it only lasts for ten minutes and he can only do one person at a time. (can’t flip himself lol)

Bedwars is an infamous Underground Fight Ring. The regulars put on a good show and keep people, and bidders, coming back for more. Purpled is the Sleepy Bois fighter, they make bets on him and for every fight he wins, he gets 40%. He also lives for free in their apartment complex. The rest are other regulars, friends with Purpled even though it’s literally their job to fight. 

— 

**Eret-** Forget. His eyes are pale and milky with the water from the river Lethe. With a simple look, he can make people forget whatever he wants them to. But if you look, he has to make you forget something. He can’t let you walk away without forgetting something. 

Eret is a corrupt cop “working” the sleepy bois case. Actually, he does cover ups for the group, keeping the cops and heroes off their trail. He likes what the Sleepy Bois do. Even if they’re basically the mafia, they burn out all lower crime, keeping people safe. The only time there’s high casualty or conflict is when heroes intervene. He doesn't like it when heroes intervene.

—

**Boze-** Brutal Honesty. (INSPIRED BY @Morallygreyismyfavcolor ‘s character Cece) Can get a complete read on any situation at the sake of losing her filter. (Filter does come back with Alcohol, she can’t get drunk tho) 

**Minx-** Hypno. Can hypnotize anyone who can hear her voice. Works well when she’s loud but yelling works best. The more people she has under her control, the harder it is to keep them under her control. 

Boze and Minx are a pair of detectives known to be loud and commanding, taking control of whatever case they have and wrapping it up quickly, getting to the end fairly fast. Currently, they’re investigating a set of murders performed by Ted (they don’t know this yet) and are doing their best to figure it out. Minx does suspect it has something to do with the casino/club/hotel, _Live!_ , she frequents though. They work at the same station as Eret. 

— 

**Captain Sparklez-** Ianite’s Blessing. The Goddess of Balance, Justice, and the Mysterious Ender, Ianite has had Jordan as her chosen since birth. His powers while cool, come with drawbacks. Any imbalance he sees gives him a massive headache until he fixes it, any injustice must be righted. Over the years he’s gotten better at ignoring it, not watching the news, wearing headphones one the streets to not hear others, and banning gossip at his gym, but when he sees small things he can help fix, he does. Making a gym where he can help people who are seen as less than or villainous because of their powers and helps them make something good with what they were given. Some of his abilities include magic manipulation, Ender Utilitarian, stealth poisoning, archery, witchery, and thaumatology. 

**Ranboo-** Enderman Hybrid. Has basic enderman traits, overly tall with stick-like limbs. Whenever he teleports, his eyes glow bright red and green (respective to each eye) With being an enderman, he has a shitty memory and is a little kleptomaniac. When heavily injured, he loses control and goes feral. (when he was younger he had a lot less control and a simple slap on the arm would make him go feral)

 **Crumb-** Cat Hybrid. Anywhere from having a few cat attributes to completely turning into a cat, Crumb’s power heavily depends on her emotions. Things like being surprised and being overwhelmed can make her turn full cat against her will. If she feels angry or threatened, she basically goes feral, attacking what’s nearest or the threatening force. When calm, she has complete control over her powers but otherwise, it’s shifty. 

Captain Sparklez is a power trainer for people with complicated or hard to control powers and owns the biggest and most reliable power gym in L’Manburg. Every once in a while, he finds a student that has a spark and he takes them under his wing. Crumb is his current apprentice (Tubbo was his previous apprentice before “graduating” and moving on, he visits sometimes) and she learns how to harness her admittedly hard to use power, being a “hypersensitive” hybrid. 

Ranboo is an anti-hero that hangs out around the gym, helping Captain and Crumb with whatever work they need if he’s free. He doesn't remember a lot all the time, so he’s often seen carrying around a notebook. But he does know being around the gym makes him feel safe. 

— 

**Mr. Beast-** Resource. Can duplicate anyone resource as much as necessary at the cost 

**Chandler-** Energize. Can give others energy at the cost of his own, the lack of energy can be cured by eating food. 

**Chris-** Scout. Can instinctively survive in any setting. 

**Karl-** Heart Stamp. Simply by gazing into his eyes, Karl can mark you with a “heart stamp” which will make you always see him in a positive or wholesome light, often to the point you believe every word he says because why would he lie? It can be removed by him or others, but if it’s not him, it can take a bit. For him it’s just like ripping a blindfold off. (he absolutely refuses to use it on his friends and has only ever used it on people he sees once or twice, or to get people to not hurt him and leave him alone)

Mr. Beast is a billionaire that lives the good life in L’Manburg. He is known to be generous and if you can get on his good side, a wonderful sponsor. His crew are not only his friends, but competitors in his games, keeping the public entertained is how he became rich after all. The boys always have fun, but are also under the pressure of every eye in L’Manburg. 

Currently, Mr. Beast is sponsoring Sparklez Training Gym, GamerBoy80, and he and SBI have a wonderfully booming business operation. 

Karl works for Mr. Beast, but he also has connections in the hero group the Muffinteers and a contact in the ally to SBI that works more in Mexico than L’Manburg, the cartel. His “fiances” the Pyromaniac Sapnap and the Duck Hybrid Quackity. 

—

**Quackity-** Duck Hybrid. He has a few duck attributes but unlike most hybrids, can’t turn into a duck. He has some general duck things but the weakness of his power would generally render him as a useless hybrid. 

Quackity is the head of the cartel. While his power is frowned upon, he finds strength in other places. Good with weapons, talking to people, and other things. He’s good at his job.

The cartel mainly works in Mexico but it had a minor feud with SBI until he cleared everything up with the youngest member, and old friend, Tommy. 

He has two trusty contacts, his “fiance’s”. At this point, no one can tell if they’re joking or not and if they’re actually going to get married. Sapnap being an upstanding hero that turns a blind eye to his “loves” (?) crimes too keep them happy. Even supporting their alibis when necessary. Karl is a link with the Beast Cooperation and the man himself, always having a little free cash when they “need a weekend away” making sure the group is always alright. 

—

(Carson was once in this au but with recent things, I don't want him anymore)

 **Ted-** Malk. Can create milk from thin air and turn things into milk. Like water manipulation but milk? Bullet? No. Milk. 

(Has “shot” people with milk before simply because of the velocity he can move it at)

 **Travis-** Dog Hybrid. Anywhere from having a few dog attributes to completely turning into a dog, Travis’ power depends on his emotions. Things like being overwhelmed can make him turn full dog against his will. If he feels overly threatened, he basically goes feral, attacking what’s nearest or the threatening force. When calm, he has complete control over his powers but otherwise, it’s a little shifty. After training for pretty much his whole life, he is at a point where he can mostly control himself, but he’s still pretty much a big puppy.

 **Cooper-** Mer. water powers on steroids. Already having a few general mer attributes, he has extreme control over water, far enough he can expand water enough to create clouds and cause rain. While his power is large, it is very meticulous. It requires a lot of focus to do anything. 

**Noah-** Static. Can glitch through any electronic as a form of transportation along with having constant personal access to the internet. So much information comes across his vision constantly that it's basically rendered him blind, if he wants to see, he must use a security camera or risk extreme overstimulation by opening his eyes. Hense blindfold. (he uses a tv static print one bc his friends got it for him as a gag gift and he secretly wears it bc he loves the gift even though he says it’s out of spite) 

**Charlie-** Slimesicle. A slime hybrid that bounces a lot with an ability to melt himself, though reforming takes some effort and he has to be careful about splitting himself so the split off doesn’t gain sentiance. Can regrow limbs but it takes time. (as he can melt he can become more solid, making water interactions okay) practically indestructible but fire is his worst enemy. 

**Schlatt-** COIN. Can make endless golden coins the group uses to melt down and sell for profit. Yes, he will pelt you with large gold coins if you cross him. Also has horns??? We don’t know what’s up there, but it’s a thing.

_Live!_ is a large casino/club/hotel owned by a group called the Lunch Club. they’ll do pretty much anything for the right price. You just gotta pay at least half up front. 

Their specialities are robberies and cover ups but as said. 

Anything.

The whole group has simple aliases. Ted, Milk Man. Travis, Traves. Cooper, Cscoop. Noah, Hugbox. Charlie, Slimesicle. Schlatt is still Schlatt, never sharing his first name with anyone outside of the group. (they’re all he has)

Cooper, Ted, and Charlie are the main group members seen on the job, Ted doing murders and Cooper and Charlie doing thefts. Travis usually doesn’t go out unless it’s to rough people up or in cases they don’t need to be delicate in. Noah works in the cover up department, but never goes out because of the sensory issues presented with his power. Schlatt mainly works on supplying and running the casino, working home base, and bringing in jobs when he finds them. 

—

Alex- Art. Can draw any object into existence as long as it fits in the dimensions of his tablet or paper and can accurately draw it. 

Point- Stats. Looking at someone will immediately tell her almost everything about them, but most specifically, their stats. how old they are, their strength, stealth, agility, and any other basic stat on a scale from 1-10 (power can't be turned down or off)

Birdie- Autotune. Can make their voice to sound however they want, like another person or something else entirely at the cost of having a sore throat constantly. 

Alex is not a part of mcyt nor is he famous because he is a child. He’s very funny though ☝️🤨 (@jenna_da_floof on insta) 

Point is also not a part of mcyt nor is she famous because she is of the y o u t h. Super good at statistics and memes tho! (@TheBestChild1 here or @let_it_out_its_inevitable11037 on insta) 

Birdie is also also not a part of mcyt nor are they famous bc they’re a dumb teen. Likes to write tho :) (@dreambird711 on here or insta)

(a tiny shout out to the people that shoved me through finishing this lmao, it took way too long for such a small thing and the first two wonderful listees above helped push me and filled in blank spots that I just couldn’t figure out so thanks friends! (I did what their powers would be if they were in the au as a thanks :) if you write something for this au you don't need to include them it's just for fun)


	2. more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be chapter will be updated with extra characters i want to add or am requested to add :)

** — **

**Ty-** Forever. Anything can happen to him, even die, and he’ll wake up the next morning perfectly fine. Physically, at least. When he dies tho, he’s stuck at the age he died at. 

Forever. 

Currently, he works as an “unpaid intern” or as he, and everyone else, calls it, bartender for  _ Live! _ Casino. Most of what he does is make drinks and shuffle them off to people and make sure everyone he works with is okay. 

He died the first time at 17 on June 8th in 1913. 

At this point he is 124 and doesn’t have any need for money or other similar things because life is life. He also has a lot of saved money (for a teen) and the such simply from living this long. 

—

**Author's Note:**

> anyone is free to use this!  
> just credit me (like do the inspired by thing or link me) and you're chill!  
> if there's anyone you'd like to see and I know them, I'll add them to the au!  
> any questions? Comment!


End file.
